Life of Hibari Kyouya
by Blodigealach
Summary: Hibari's monologue about his own life. Hibari's POV.


Disclaimer : Amano Akira  
Series : Katekyou Hitman Reborn!  
Pairing : Mostly Gen, a slight D18

* * *

**Life of Hibari Kyouya**

My name is Hibari Kyouya, age 25. I'm the former Chairman of the Namimori Disciplinary Committee, and the current Chairman of the Namimori Disciplinary Foundation. I'm also the strongest person in this so-called Mafia family named Vongola. I'm also called as Vongola's Cloud Guardian. I have a pet, named Hibird (they call it like that. It's not like I gave it such a name). I got it when I was captured by that damn Rokudo Mukuro. I taught it Namimori Junior High School's Anthem, because I love Namimori so much. I also have some underlings, and one of them is Kusakabe. I don't know who told him to, but he has a very weird hairstyle. But I never mind that. As long as he's loyal and useful, I won't protest, except if he's grouping with others.

I hate crowds or grouping with others. It's somehow frustrating. That's why I always get mad every time I see people grouping anywhere. My best weapon is my tonfa. They're made with special stainless steel; very strong and full with traps. I always carry it everywhere I go. Even if I don't have my tonfa, I can still fight with all I have. It doesn't like I'll be totally weak and useless without my weapon. They're just making me even stronger.

Many people hate me and scared of me. If their curses are really working, I'll probably dead from ages ago. But I'm still alive, until today. I'm alive, and I'm the strongest person. I haven't met any opponent that can match me well, except they who cheat in the battle. That Dr. Shamal, Rokudo Mukuro, and Xanxus used cheats in our battle, that's why I lost. If they're not cheating, I would win for sure. I don't want to admit my defeat to them.

But if I recall my memories again, there's one person who can really match me. His name is Dino Cavallone. He said he was Tsuna's sworn brother and Reborn's former student. He came to me to be my tutor for the Ring Battle. He asked me to be stronger. But I didn't want to listen to him that time. The only thing I knew then was; he was totally annoying. That's why I fought him. That's why I followed him all around the world, just trying to defeat him. But he was very strong. Yet, he was grouping with those herbivores led by Tsuna. He also had many underlings who cared about him. I was some kind of envious.

Since the day I born, I was alone. I was unwanted child. My father was the Chairman of the well-known Yakuza. My mother was just an ordinary woman who was forced to marry my father. Their relationship was just a contract; ink on paper, black on white. There was no love in my family. My mother had a suicide when I was still 3, because she couldn't stand the stress and pressure she got in the family. My father forced me to be strong to lead the family. He trained me everyday from the day I could stand on my own feet. He understood neither kindness nor mercy. He trained me everyday until I coughed blood. Everyday was like hell back then, until I decided to run away from my house.

I ran aimlessly, until I stopped at Namimori. There was very peaceful and warm, and I liked that. I rented an apartment and assigned to Namimori Junior High School. I thought I could finally taste the peaceful life in this small town, but I was wrong. Everyone knew that I was the successor of the well-known Yakuza family, and they put too much fear and respect to me. I wasn't meant to be unfriendly or anything, but they treated me as I was a starving lion who ran loose from its cage. At first I could manage it, but then I fed up. If they want to see me as a merciless monster, then I would be that merciless monster.

I started to wear different uniform from the others, and glared at anyone who wanted to comment at it. I also scolded anyone who wore their uniform untidily. Then I formed Namimori Disciplinary Committee, and claimed myself to be its Chairman. The members came on its own accord, and I randomly picked one of them to be my right hand man. And that's how I met Kusakabe.

Namimori Disciplinary Committee, as its name, worked to straighten the rules in Namimori. This was including beating up anyone who turned down the rules. And because of this, everyone was being more scared and hated me all at once. As for me, I was being more and more lonely. No one really understood me back then. No one, until the day he came.

He came just like that, asked me to be stronger, took me to travel all around the world, and acted as he wasn't scared at me at all. But he was really not scared at all. In fact, he also didn't hate me for anything I done to him. He understood me very well, even with my entire bad attitude and all. He did, and he always does.

He was by my side when I was lonely. He supported me in his own way every time I felt down. He always believed me in any circumstances, and he always does. He was no one for me, but then he is my tutor, my father, and my brother all at once. I've never felt this warm and peaceful before. He is the one I sought for all these time. He is the one, and the only one, who can really understand me.

Even tough we are separated by distance now; I believe our hearts are still connected to each other. Because after all, he's the only one I need, and I'm the only one he need.


End file.
